marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Termites Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * The Evan's Car | ReprintOf2 = Strange Tales of the Unusual Vol 1 5 | StoryTitle2 = Special Sale | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = I Found the Abominable Snowman! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A thug ventures to the Himalayas with the intention of capturing the Abominable Snowman for profit but is frustrated in his attempts of getting the locals to refer him to the creature he has in a photograph. They all tell him to discard the photograph as it is cursed. He plods through the mountains for weeks unable to locate any trace, until his mind is addled, and he drops the photograph which is now a reasonable resemblance of what he has become. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lama Races and Species: * Locations: * * Items: * Photo of Abominable Snowman Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = My Friend is Not Quite Human! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Napoleon orders a wood carver to create a wooden woman as a figurehead for his vessel but he does not want to do it, for he hates women as they scorn his ugliness. Napoleon threatens to kill him if he does not comply and so he does, surprising himself at the beauty of his creation. All these years of loneliness have made him bitter, but he has realized that he does desire the love of a woman. He is surprised when she speaks to him and professes her love, but tells him she can only do so once a week at the stroke of midnight. He stalls Napoleon to have more time with her and visits a gypsy with the notion of turning himself into wood so the two figureheads can grace Napoleon's ship together forever. He cheats the gypsy out of her payment, and when the potion works and transforms him into wood, the wooden woman transforms into human. She tearfully informs him that the gypsy was there earlier in order to pay him back for cheating her. She leaves, but hopes the gypsy will someday reverse the spell upon him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Gustav Supporting Characters: * * The Gypsy Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * -1799 ** Amiens Items: * The Figurehead Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = I Found the Hidden World! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker5_1 = Don Heck | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = When cornered by a former cellmate a scientist assistant acidentally teleports both of them into another dimension, this world inhabitants take off with the criminal before the man is able to reverse the process, he's left to wonder if this all was a dream or not. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Joey Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Frankie * Other Dimensional Beings Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Interdimensional Portal Vehicles: * | Notes = * "I Challenged Groot!" reprinted in * "I Found the Abominable Snowman!" reprinted in and * "My Friend is Not Quite Human!" reprinted in * "I Found the Hidden World!" reprinted in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}